Isaac William Liddell Morningstar
"What would you define as evil? What would you define as good? A tricky question you see. The Nazis for example, had committed countless atrocities against a certain group of people, yet they believed what they were doing was for the greater good. Personally, I am not very fond of them like most people, but when you look at it from a certain perspective, is what I'm doing truly so bad? From your perspective, I'm a villain and you and your friends are the heroes, but from mine and the fine members of this organization,the roles are reversed. And so to answer to this question is that there is no good or evil in this life. Only perspective." '' ―Isaac William Liddell Morningstar '''Isaac William Liddell Morningstar' is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. He is the director of the GHQ organization and the Main antagonist of the series. His true identity is the fallen "Angel" Lucifer and his primary mission is to find the six Eternity Shards in order accomplish his wish of becoming the New God. Background Isaac is supposedly the Fallen one known as Lucifer, whose history is as old as humanity itself. After rebelling against the Elojim centuries ago, he was eventually captured and exiled to the flame world Muspelheim where he and some of his followers remained for centuries before eventually finding their way back to earth. Lucifer then blended in with humanity and began working with the Draconian Hierarchy behind the scenes, building the seeds for the creation of the Bavarian Illuminati At some point he discovers the existence of the Eternity Shards and begins to use Illuminati and the Chitauri to aid him in his plan without telling them what it is. Many years later, Lucifer uses the name Isaac William Liddell Morningstar and uses the Sephirot Mechanics organization as the foundation for his own, creating the G.H,Q. since then, he has remained in the position of director where he has almost total control over the organization's activities. Appearance Isaac is described as being a tall man with Ash Blonde hair and a pair of sharp black eyes and is always seen wearing a Jet Black suit, sometimes with a black overcoat. He appears to be somewhere in his thirties, though he gives off an aura of one who's been alive far longer than his physical appearance would indicate. He also gives off an oppressive air of dread and darkness which was enough to strike fear into the likes of Inori and Peashy. Personality & Character Isaac is usually seen by everyone else as an cruel man, who is nothing more than the ultimate personification of power hunger, sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power and madness. On the surface, he rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish while in normal situations Isaac is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he speaks with. Satan is also a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice, since he expects his subordinates to follow his orders as ordered. Isaac is noted for having an unforgiving attitude towards failures. An instance of his cruelty was when he once ordered some of his soldiers to be executed for failing a mission. Another instance of his sadistic nature was when he kidnapped Peashy and used the Draconian Scepter to brainwash her into a fanatic servant, forcing her to fight against Shizuki Tsukamoto who came to rescue her in the end of Hyperdimension Sephira II, hoping she would kill him to obtain the Soul Shard. Though he is shown to be mostly cruel, there are instances of him showing a slightly kinder side towards certain individuals who have been devoted to his objective for ages, in the cases of Beatrice and Julieta. He displays this kindness towards his younger "sister",Claudia who he takes care of due to her poor constitution. It is revealed later that the reason he takes care of her is to prevent her from dying too early, which he states, would hinder his plans significantly. Isaac's main objective is to collect all six Eternity Shards and collectively use their power so that he can become a being that could restore balance and order to the universe by rewriting the fabric of existence itself. When he was still one of the Elojim, he saw into the distant future where all life in the universe erupted into chaos and perished as a result. He came to the conclusion that because the Universal creator had destroyed itself eons ago in the early universe, it resulted in the universe becoming a "Lawless and Chaotic" space he saw in his vision. He then pleaded for his own people, (The Elojim) to stop tampering with the life on other worlds as doing so would lead to devastating repercussions, but was ultimately dismissed. This resulted in him staging a rebellion lead him to kill some of his own people to stop the project. This resulted in his banishment and was exiled to the world Muspelheim along with his followers. This incident would have presumably turned him into the being he is now today and the hardships he suffered might have been the reason why he values individual lives so little, as he expresses the frustration he felt for not being understood by his own brothers and sisters. He realized he could not accomplish his goal on his own, so he chose to manipulate others to do his bidding, taking residence on earth under the guise of a human and work with the likes of the Chitauri, orchestrating the Modern Illuminati's creation and to ultimately establish a very powerful presence on earth while operating in the shadows, going as far as to create his own military organization and developing advanced technology. Over the centuries he learned the virtue of patience and calculating during his exile, waiting for the right moments and opportunities to act. Despite his calm shell, he is deeply passionate about his mission, seeing himself a righteous soul who is doing what is necessary to save all the civilizations of the universe, so they do not face the same tragedy he witnessed in his vision. Powers and Abilities It is said that Satan is a very powerful Black Sorcerer, very likely surpassing that of the legendary Dracula and many Magi of the modern era. It is conceivable that he is extremely powerful, able to strike fear into people like Julieta Mira Artmesia, the one who insists she is the world's mightiest wizard, The Inquisitor, Inori Tachibana, the majority of the Global Elite, and have a commanding presence over the earth branch of the Draconian Empire unchallenged. Isaac was originally an Elojim who had been cast out of their realm after his attempted rebellion. As a result, his wings turned black and he became part of a species called . Despite being removed from the Elojim Axis, he was still very formidable in his own right, with superhuman strength and endurance that allowed him to challenge many adversaries. He has the power to fly with his shadowy wings. Though the full scope of his power has not been shown, Both Baldwin Julieta claim that if he were to actively fight on the front lines, the Hyperdimension war would have ended as quickly as it began. His stand alone power is not what makes him very dangerous, but rather his authority. It may not seem like an awesome power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons. He has control over the world's largest and greatest security organization, something which many consider as the highest authority on Earth. Satan is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizer Weapons and to maintain the world's "peace". With his authority he can do as he pleases with any person or situation on Earth, so long as the Global Elite can manipulate information and create cover ups. Another trait Isaac possesses is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and Bloodthirst and can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Mages for their next operation or mission. His time leading the Forsaken Ones against the Elojim centuries ago on earth can also be attested to this trait. He known by his subordinates to make long and lengthy speeches when he is really excited for a large scale mission. Nanami compares this to the excitement of a child getting a new toy. ''' Lucifer's Staff ' Isaac is in possession of a dark staff which doubles as both a long ranged and close ranged weapon. It is a Mystic Code of unknown origin that is capable of bringing chaos and destruction to those the staff catches in its line of sight. The staff is capable of varying feats which include, Fire manipulation water manipulation, Prana manipulation and manifestation, and even manipulation of weather. Because of Isaac's limited use of it in the series so far, it's full capabilities are unknown as of now. One thing that is known is the Staff's use as a spear, specifically when it is thrown as such. Isaac is able to pour his Mana into the staff which distorts the air around him, then he is to throw the staff at the target. It is at this moment where the staff has become an "unstoppable spear" that cannot be shot down or destroyed in mid-flight and that the person in its way is automatically marked for oblivion. The Spear tears apart space as it nears its target, eventually dealing a final strike. Once the Spear hits target, they are not simply pierced, but they are annihilated in every sense. Their bodies, along with the surrounding area is ultimately destroyed by Satan's dark light. After target obliteration, the staff will return to its wielder unscathed. The staff can be blocked however, but it would require a very powerful shield or boundary field to completely block it. 'L.M.D Units ''' L.M.D Units, or Life Model Decoys are G.H.Q designed Mechanical "dolls" whose skin is made of a rare unknown metal and whose purpose is to take the form of a living person, thus making a duplicate of them. Isaac is in possession of an unknown number of LMD units, which appear exactly identical to himself. He consider these as his own variation of Familiars which he can send out at any time. They are often used as stand ins for Isaac by sending them to certain places whenever the situation demands his presence, while he himself can simply be elsewhere. These duplicates not only resemble him physically, but they were specifically designed to mimic his personality and mannerisms, making the difference between the Real Isaac and the Fake indiscernible. Luna does not recognize these units as Advanced A.I like herself simply because they are not sentient and are only dolls whose sole function is that of a fake. Another thing of important note is that Isaac is able to share his perception with those of the Units he sends out like Magi with other familiars, though he is incapable of possessing them in either way. Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:GHQ Members Category:Omega Level Category:ZODIAC Members